


It consumes me

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead needs a hug, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Jughead Jones, Protective FP Jones, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), gay boys, jugpea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Riot night consisted of more than Jughead’s friends know. Sweet Pea is there for him, and FP is a worried papa.Jughead has a bad time and is Sweet Pea gets the boyfriend of the year award.





	It consumes me

He isn’t overprotective. People say that he needs to lay off or that he needs to give him some space, but he just cares a lot about the boy. Sweet Pea isn’t overprotective, FP Jones is that, not him. Sure, yes there have been times when Sweets will see someone looking at his boy oddly, or suggestively, and he’ll lash out. It’s natural. That’s all it is.  
He cares about Jughead more than anything else in the world, even his Brass Knuckles, and that’s saying something huge there. 

Juggy means the world to Sweets in a way that he never thought someone could, it scares him sometimes. Being in love is a terrifying new thing, and Toni constantly gets on him about it. Sweet Pea isn’t the best with affection, and helping people through tough times is definitely not something he is even remotely good at, and yet, with his boy, it’s easy. He is not a hopeless romantic and he takes a good amount of pride with that fact, but he does love Jughead more than he thought he could ever love someone, it was new, and yet it wasn’t. They’ve been dating for eight months now, and yet every day it seems like something new and exciting is happening with their relationship, it’s fun. 

_________

Sweet Pea hates the fact that his classes don’t consist of a certain raven haired boy. He hates that they aren’t even in the same lunch, like honestly, what the fuck is with that? He tries to focus on the good things, like the fact that he gets to take Juggy to school every day on his bike. He gets to wined through the streets with his favorite boy gripping onto his waist, and every time, despite the tight grip, it feels like a breath of fresh air.  
Jughead Jones makes him feel things that used to scare him greatly, things that he made fun of and ripped into other people for having. But, the way things change is really something else sometimes. 

Now, Sweets loves Jug so fucking much, but sometimes, waiting for him after school is just too much. Like dear God, could someone be any slower, that just isn’t even right? He gets that there’s this newspaper shit and all that, and he’s so happy that Jug found something that he loves, just like how Sweet Pea found basketball. He is so happy for Jug, but he is also so impatient.  
Which is why he has already texted Jug seven times in the past two minutes telling him to hurry his cute ass up. Sweet Pea would’ve said something a little different about his ass just to make his boy flustered but he lets it go and waits until they’re at Pop’s and in public. Jug hates when he does that, but really, Sweets thought it was the best thing ever.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he looks back down to his phone in hopes of seeing a new message from Juggy, but nothing is there. The background of his phone clear as day, Jug sitting in his lap and snacking on some chips, with himself looking far too in love with the smaller boy on his lap. Sighing, Sweets puts his kickstand down and takes the steps to the front doors of the school by two, and throws open the door with a purpose. There is always a purpose when he’s horny and hungry. 

He stalked down the hallway and to the blue and gold room where he knew Jug would be, with a huff he pushed the door open, ready to tease his boy about picking up the phone once in a while, but the room was empty.  
That’s new…

Furrowing his brows, Sweet Pea turned around and looked back out the hallway.  
“Jug?!” His voice boomed through the empty halls, leaving the place eerily quiet once the echoing stopped. Worry bloomed in his chest and he looked around the room once more, seeing that Jugs laptop was there and open on a document that only had his name and the date visible. Sweet Pea wasn’t sure what to make of it and closed the laptop, shoving it in his backpack, and leaving the room. 

Instead of calling out to him again, Sweets decided to look in the bathroom, as it was probably the next most logical spot for his boy to be right now. He stopped himself for panicking and took a few deep breaths. Juggy is fine, he’s okay.

Swinging the door open, Sweets didn’t hear anything at first, leaving him with a feeling of anger. This was getting annoying, he just wanted to see his boy, give him a hug, and kiss him senseless. Is that too much to ask for? Guess so. As he went to turn around, he heard a small sniffle and whipped his head back in the direction of the sound. It was coming from one of the stalls and sounded far too familiar, the same sad sniffle that his boyfriend made when Sweet Pea held him to his chest after the boy told him about his year in the system. No. That is not something he wants to think about right now, it broke his heart and made him livid, he needed to stay calm.

“Jughead? Is that you?” The sniffling stopped and the was a rustling of a bag, and then the stall door unlocked, revealing red-eyed Jughead. His hair was messed up and his beanie wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He had his arms wrapped around his small form and was looking down at the ground, eyeing his scuffed up shoes. 

Something was wrong. Something happened to his boy. Sweets could already feel the burning anger building within him. 

“Jug, baby? Is everything okay? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you…” The boy wiped a tear away and nodded, shrugging his shoulders, but avoiding eye contact and speaking. 

Something was very, very wrong here. 

“Sorry...I got caught up with stuff…” Sweet Pea didn’t believe it. Jug was off, he wasn’t being normal.

“Baby...just talk to be okay. It’s fine I just wanna make sure that you’re okay. C’mon please talk to me Juggy.” The boy’s face crumbled and he wrapped his arms around his body, Jug looked up at him with watery eyes and shook his head. A sob forced its way out of his throat and Sweets was quick to pull him into a hug and shush him.

The boy buried his face into the taller boys neck, he was shaky, crying and could barely catch his breath. “Jughead, baby I need you to talk to me okay?” The boy sniffled and hugged the boy tighter. 

“I'm so sorry Sweets. I tried so hard to be enough for you and I’m not I’m so sorry Sweet Pea.” Now Sweet Pea was confused, Jughead wasn’t the most confident or happy with himself, but he always managed and saw that he was enough for Sweets.

“Jug, what the hell are you talking about? You’re enough for me, baby, I love you and you love me, we’ve been through this.” The boy shook his head and wiped at his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling.

He wasn’t sure what to do about any of this, it wasn’t that he was bad at comforting people, but sometimes it was hard to know what to say or do when you don’t know what’s wrong with someone. Even more so if that person is Juggy. He has been through a lot lately and still had multiple nightmares a night, all from riot night and what the Ghoulies put him through, what Penny did to him. A lot happened that night, and Jug didn’t tell him about everything, to begin with, it took time, and a lot of reassuring that Sweets wasn’t going to leave him because of what happened. He would never leave Jug without giving it a chance, Jug was the one, the absolute love of his life, and he knows that sounds cheesy, but it’s true and he won’t deny it. 

Riot night was full of a lot of shitty things, but when Sweet Pea found out about what one of those fucking Ghoulies did to his boy, his baby, well...it wasn’t good. He was livid and ended up punching a hole through the wall at some point. It was a long and hard recovery for Jughead, not just because of the injuries, but his mental state declined drastically after everything happened. He already was battling depression and anxiety that no one beside FP knew about until Jug talked to Sweets about it a little while after their first date. Jughead didn’t want people to know about everything that he was going through, he didn’t want to burden anyone, so he keeps things to himself until it all comes pouring out.

“I don’t understand why you still want me, Sweets, I can’t give you anything that you want, and I know that it’s hard for you and that it bugs you. I’m hurting you more than I’m helping you, I’m not enough for you. I can’t even bring myself to let you touch me or…” Sweet Pea knew where this was going and quickly shut it down.

“No, baby, listen to me. I’m not expecting anything from you right now, you have been through so much, and I’m here to stand by you and help you with everything. You don’t have to do anything for me, you already make me so much happier than I was. Baby, you’re the best thing that could have happened to me. I love you so much, please don't think that I don’t. I don't care about what happened. Wait, no that came out wrong. Of course, I care about what happened, but I don’t think it made you any less desirable or beautiful. You can’t think like that. I love you, every single part of you.” 

Jughead shook his head and bowed it to hide the pearly tears falling down his cheeks. Sweet Pea couldn’t help it anymore and pulled him into a tight hug, running a hand through the smaller boys hair, shushing him, trying to bring some light and happiness back into Juggy’s life. 

Riot night did a lot of things to his boy, and he couldn’t stand the thought of the pain Jughead had to go through, it broke his heart. It broke his heart sitting there beside his hospital bed, and seeing the damage that had been done. The gauze wrapped around his upper arm where his tattoo used to be, the tattoo he was so proud that he got. His swollen face, and the little spots where hair had been ripped out. It made Sweet Pea sick to look at the plastic bag that held Jug’s clothes from that night. Serpent jacket coated with blood, beanie torn, shirt stained a dark red, and his jeans soaked through with blood on the inner thighs. It was a gruesome reminder of what had been done to the boy that he loved with his whole heart.

The following weeks were hard, Jughead was a mess of emotions and didn’t let anyone but FP lay a hand on him. Not even Sweet Pea. It hurt at first, but he knew that Jug had gone through something traumatic, that his body and choices were violated. With time the boy let Sweets hold him at night in bed, let him card long fingers through his thick, black hair, and he let him hold and calm him after nightmares that happened constantly. It was heartbreaking, and Sweets wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to get all of those images out of his head.

Things have slowly been getting better, only FP and Sweet Pea know the extent of what happened to Juggy because they were the only two that he trusted fully and completely with that information. Jughead was getting better, he came back to school, has managed to let Sweets and his dad hold him without flinching or falling into another panic attack. He still has a long road of recovery ahead of him and it might be years until he feels like himself again. 

One thing that Jug hadn’t been able to do was anything sexual, which of course Sweet Pea had no problem with. The boy was raped less than two months ago, and Sweets wasn’t expecting anything like that from him, so to hear that that was why Jug was so upset, and why he thought Sweet Pea needed better, it broke his heart more. 

He was going to stand beside the boy for as long as possible, and he was going to help him through this.  
It wasn’t easy and it won’t get easier or awhile, but they'll take it slow, Sweets won’t make the boy do anything that he isn’t ready for, and if Jug wants to try something or not do something, then that’s what will happen.

Sweet Pea was going to help make things okay again, he was going to help the tired, worn boy in his arms feel whole again, and nothing was going to stop him from doing just that. 

“I love you, you’re going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, love.” That mantra was repeated until Jug stopped shaking until the tears stopped. With the world weighing on the smaller boys shoulders, Sweets helped him outside and onto his bike, where the boy wrapped his arms tightly around Sweet Pea’s waist and buried his face into his neck.

By the time Sweets got him home, FP was worried sick that something had happened, that his boy was gone or hurt. When he walked Jug through the door, FP sighed and stopped pacing around. He took a look at his son’s unruly hair and tear-stained cheeks, and he gave a sad smile, walked over to his boy and pulled him into a hug. He brought a hand up to the back of Juggy’s head and cupped it, bringing him closer and letting him cry into his neck. 

Sweet Pea watched as he put Jug’s bag down, and he knew that someday Jughead would see how much he was loved, someday he would feel deserving of that love and be ready to accept it. 

Sweet Pea was going to make sure that that day came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ve been wanting to get an account for so long now and it’s finally happened. Jugpea is my weak spot and I love writing them.  
> I am all about writing some good Jarchie as well, so let me know if you’re interested in that! Hope you enjoyed this angsty fic! Have a great day!


End file.
